Revenge
by moja ganda
Summary: Tsuna is tired of being played by her husband Hibari Kyouya and so she planned to have her revenge as a person that has more money and has more power than her husband and make sure his (Kyouya) life will be a living hell
1. True identity

SUMMARY: Tsuna is tired of being played by her husband Hibari Kyouya and so he planned to have his revenge as a person that has more money and has more power than his husband and make a plan to have his revenge.

~Please enjoy the story~

Tsunahime POV

_Well first I will introduce myself. I am Tsunahime Hibari the wife of Hibari Kyouya the president of CEDEF Corporation the extension of the Vongola. I am not really poor as everyone knows. I am actually the chairman of the Vongola but I hid it from everyone that I know because I know that everyone will only get close to me because of it. I am a fool to believe that my husband is different from everyone._

"_I am tired of it, tired of being a maid instead of a wife. I am tired of him cheating on me face to face and worse it's with my suppose to be best friend. I will take my revenge Kyouya" as I said those words with a tint of hatred in my head I left the house of my husband to plan my revenge with the help of my friend Reborn my childhood friend to be exact the vice president of the Vongola Corporation. "Tsunahime Hibari is dead instead Tsunako di Vongola the direct descendant of Giotto di Vongola will be the one to be alive to take revenge from Chrome and Kyouya" I smirked. _

_Suddenly someone parked a Mercedes in front of me. I looked at the person in the car and smile. Its Reborn, "Hello" I said with a smile. He just nods his head as a greeting._

"_Is grandfather in the house?" I asked Reborn as I sat in the front seat of the staid car._

"_Yes he is. He is also with your parents and your Younger sibling Futta." He replies. I smirked once again while looking at my surrounding. He already started driving the car by that time._

"_Reborn you know I actually missed being Tsunako di Vongola" I confessed to him. He laugh then said, "I can only imagine, the queen of Vongola being a maid for someone with a lower status than her what is your title again before being married?" He said/asked I laugh and said, "Prefect ice princess of the Vongola" we both laugh together. After that conversation we didn't make any conversation anymore. Anyway I had the title perfect ice princess of Vongola because as a friend you will love me but as an enemy let's just say that you will think that I am a devil from hell. We reached our destination is less than an hour._

_I was welcomed in the Vongola mansion by everyone after all it's been 2 years since I step foot on the said mansion._

"_**Good evening Tsunako-sama"**__ all said in Italian. Oh right I forgot to tell you guys that I have quarter Italian heritage from my father's side. _

"_**It's nice to see you guys again"**__ I said in the same language. __**"Where are they Reborn" **__I continued._

"_**They are in the living room waiting for you Tsunako**__" he replied in Italian. Guys one more thing in the Vongola mansion everyone needs to speak Italian._

"_**I see then shall we go I don't want to keep them waiting**__" I said and so we walked in the hallway of the Vongola mansion, one destination in mind the living room. We arrived at the living room in 5 minutes I was hugged and kissed by my family. After the greetings and all my grandfather gestured for me to seat and so I did. Everyone become serious after I did that action. My father was the first to speak._

"_**Why did you come back Tsunako?"**__ He asked. I gave them a weak smile and said, __**"I am tired of being deceived by him"**__ I started, __**"I left because Tsunako di Vongola will take revenge for Tsunahime Hibari"**__ I smirked sadistically and they did the same. Before I could speak again my brother Futta asked in a sadistic manner saying__**, "So the perfect ice princess of Vongola really came back eh?"**__ He asked looking at me. _

"_**Woo"**__ was what my mother said._

"_**So it seems"**__ was my father's._

"_**Fun"**__ was my grandfather's reply._

"_**Let the fun begin then"**__ was Reborn's._

"_**Yes"**__ was my confirmed answer to Futta who was smirking._

"_**Looks like Kyouya-nii angered a tiger in ships consume"**__ said Futta while laughing evilly. Everyone I think I forgot o tell you that the Vongola family is not someone that you want to mess with._

_End of Tsunahime POV_

_***CEDEF OFFICE***_

_Hibari is working happily because now his wife left already. Leaving him and his mistress Chrome but little did he knows that a storm is coming in his way_

"_Hello" Kyouya said as he picked up the phone. _

"_Kyouya this is me Dino please prepare something in three day because the chairman of Vongola will visit CEDEF Corporation to see if we are doing well" the indentified Dino said._

"_Yes chairman. What about hosting a party then?" Kyouya asked_

"_That would be nice but where do you think is the best location?" asked the CEDEF chairman._

"_We can have it just here and the reception can be on the restaurant across the street" was Kyouya's rely to the chairman._

"_That would be good I will confirm it to the board then" Dino said with a cheerful voice. After Kyouya said yes they both hung up. After two hours Kyouya received the yes from the chairmanof CEDEF Corporation and so he arrange the event that will be held in three days time to welcome the visit of the unidentified chairman of Vongola Corporation._

_After that conversation was made the day passed quickly and __happily__._

_-end of chapter 1-_

_I wish that yoou enjoy the first chapter and please review so that I know what you think and in your review can you please tell me if you want them to be involve in the mafia or not. till next time je ne._

_Loving You,_

_Moja Ganga_


	2. planning

_Chapter 2_

_Hibari's POV_

_ I can't help but be happy at what happened. At lasts my idiotic wife left home. I cheated on her so many times but she seems not to care but that changed when I have sex with her best friend Chrome. Oh the beautiful and sexy Chrome. She is so good in bed. She can satisfy me unlike the wife of mine. Speaking of my wife, Tsunahime I'll tell you our story._

_ It's started when I saw her in a business meeting with the Vongola Corporation one year ago. She was the secretary of Reborn the vice president o the staid Corporation (that's what Tsunako wants everyone to believe). She looked hot last year. I don't know what happened. Well who cares about her anyways when I meet her I already made her my woman and promise that I would make love to her and that happened in three months time. I don't really love her (Or so he thought).I just wanted to have sex with her but something went wrong and she became pregnant after we did it so I don't have a choice but to marry her for me not be kicked out of the Hibari mansion. After about two months of her pregnancy she slipped causing for our baby to die. Anyway I cheated on her so many times maybe nine I think then at the tenth time which is Chrome her best friend. She left without sighing the divorce paper but I am still happy because she's gone and will NEVER come back in my life._

_As I am deep in my thought Chrome came in mine and my wife's room._

"_Hello" I said as she made her way to my bed. He didn't reply and just walk until she reaches my bed and then suddenly he started kissing me on the lips like the little bitch she is._

"_Can't wait to be fucked tonight are you Chrome?" I asked her as I remove her cloths and started kissing my way to her nipples. I bit her nipples and then my right hand roam to her private area, I inserted a finger on her entrance, preparing her for the pleasure that will bring her to heaven. Of course she moaned in pleasure begging me to touch her more and so I obeyed wanting her as well. By that the night continued or in short I fucked her, without a care in the world if I might add._

_With that the night passes and so I went to work. As I was driving my car my phone rang and so I answered it._

"_Hello Kyouya" a woman said in the other line of the phone. I could tell because of her high peach voice that clearly belongs to a woman._

"_Hello" I started in a polite tone then getting serious I continued I said, "Pray tell who you are" I finished. She chuckled then said in a playful voice, "I'm hurt Kyouya. You've already forgot the voice of your beautiful wife. Is it because you just finished fucking my best friend?" I was speechless since when did she grew her back bone then I compose myself I asked, "What do you need?" she chuckled once again and said, "You will know that soon enough. In three days maybe" then she hung up on me not giving me a chance to talk back to her._

_After that I feel uneasy while driving my car and when I arrived at my office I received an information that the chairman of the Vongola Corporation will visit the CEFEC Corporation in three day time. Then I remembered what Tsunahime told me but I quickly shook my head about that. After all it's impossible for Tsunahime to become the chairman of Vongola. She was just a secretary and she is nothing but a poor woman who is in love with me.' What can she do to bring me down? Nothing' I said to myself as I made my way to my secretary to do the preparation for the upcoming welcoming party for the Vongola chairman _

_-End of Hibari's POV_

_-Vongola Corporation Building-_

_Tsunako di Vongola like at her mansion was welcomed warmly by her employee/co-workers._

"_Good afternoon everyone, I missed my work, and everyone in this building" Tsunako said then she chuckled, everyone follow her example but in their case they laugh instead of chuckling (Except for Reborn). After the mini reunion/welcoming part, Tsunako and Reborn parted ways. Reborn went to the vice president's office while Tsunako she went to the chairman's office (her office)._

_When Tsunako reached her destination she settled herself first. Making herself comfortable before getting down to business and she started with Dino Charvilone._

_She dialed his office number and the secretary answered it, it's what she had expected._

"_Hello" Tsunako said_

"_Hello. May I asked who you are and what do you need?" the secretary answered back politely._

"_I want to talk to the chairman of the CEDEF Corporation and yes you may know who I am. I am the chairman of the Vongola Corporation" Tsunako replied with an amused voice as she heard the secretary's gasp after her introduction._

"_Yes right away ma'am" she replied and Tsunako could hear the hands of the secretary tapping something then she is already in the line of the CEDEF chairman._

"_Hello Ms. Vongola" he started then continued he said, "What do I owe the pleasurable call?" He asked in a business-like tone. Tsunako only chuckled then she replied saying, "You don't need to be so formal Dino-nii I just call because I want to know if you already informed him of my arrival."_

"_Hmmm. My apology you're Highness, and yes I already told him about your arrival. Actually he is prehearing in right now" Dino said in an amused tone._

"_You really did came back like what Futta said eh little sister" Dino said then chuckled. Tsunako chuckled back and said, "Of course" _

"_Welcome back then Perfect Ice Princess of Vongola" Dino said_

"_Thank you very much Big Brother Dino" and with that they both hung up. _

_Hi guys this is me Moja i am sorry for the late update and i just want to inform you all that i would change i to M instead of T. that's all till next timeeeeeeeeeeee_


	3. gathering

_Chapter 3_

_Tsukako's POV_

_After I talked to my older brother I proceeded to finish my paperwork which I finish in about two hours. Now normally it will take two days but because I was in a very good mood I finished it quickly. _

_I was really looking forward to meet Kyouya once again and see the shocked face of everyone who does not know me as Tsunako di Vongola._

_I picked up my new phone made by apple (We all know what is right?)And dialed every member of the royal families (Vongola) of the company called, Vongola saying that they are invited on the CEDEF Corporation in three days time. When they asked why? I said just to have fun._

_-Hibari's Office-_

_It's been two days since Hibari gave the invitation and today at last he will finally meet the chairman of the Vongola Corporation. Today he will meet the person who was said to be even more successful being a boss than the ninth generation, some rumor says that the ten generation can even rival the first which never happen in any past generation before (you know how they always resemble the first in appearance just apply that in the business)), so saying Hibari Kyouya was happy will be an understatement._

_-Skip time-_

_ When Hibari and Chrome arrived at the company building they were greeted by the entire employee after all he was the VP for Kami's sake. They reach Hibari's office and settled in it._

_ "Honey I need to go to the washroom. Can I just go?" Chrome asked Kyouya nodded and so Chrome left._

_Chrome's POV_

_ After I left Kyouya's office I saw something or rather someone that I don't want to see anymore, Tsunahime Hibari the legal wife of Hibari Kyouya, my boyfriend. But what puzzles me is that why is she here. Isn't this party for high individual only? So not thinking twice I went to her. After about two minutes of working I reached her. She looked at me emotionless as if she doesn't know me._

_ "What are you doing here?" I asked her. She looked at me and said, "May I asked what your name is?" totally ignoring my question. I looked at her shocked. _

_ "Excuse me" she said that pull me out of my day dream. "Chrome Dukuro" I replied back. She nodded her head and said, "Well Chrome for your question I was invited by my brother. And now if you'd excuse me I must go" she said and left without even waiting for my answer. So I just stood there slowly processing what she said._

_ 'Tsunahime had a brother' I said to myself. Shocked I walked back to Kyouya's office._

_-Kyouya's Office-_

_ I entered the office and I quickly went to Kyouya's side and said, "Kyouya I saw Tsunahime just now" he looked at me, "Where?" _

"_Outside" I started. "Kyouya why is she here?" I finished asking._

_What did she said to you?" he asked._

"_She said she was invited by her brother but she didn't identified who" I replied to him and then he stood up and dialed someone's number._

"_Hello" he started_

_SILENCE_

"_Who invited you?" he asked the person on the other line._

_SILENCE_

"_I see" he said and hung up. He looked at me and said, "Tsunahime is not here" I shook my head and said, "but I just saw her" "It's not her" was his reply and went back to his desk and continue what he was doing._

_End of Chrome's POV_

_-Dino's Office-_

_Tsunako hung up the phone (Kyouya just finished talking to her) then entered the chairman's office as if she owns it. She settled herself on the couch and said, "Mr. Dino how are you doing today?" She asked her big brother._

"_**I am doing fine. How about you princess?"**__ he asked in Italian_

"_**I am doing fine as well. Enough of that, Are they here yet?" **__Tsunako asked in the same language that Dino used but before Dino could reply the phone in Dino's office rang._

"_Hello" Dino politely said._

"_Hello, Chairman I just wanted to inform you that Vongola Nono and his family are here waiting." The secretary said/ informed._

"_I see send them in then. Thank you" Dino said and hung up. Dino looked at Tsuna and asked, __**"Did that answer your question princess?" **__Tsunako looked at Dino and said__**, "Si (yes)"**_

_Thirty seconds past and now Dino and Tsukano's relatives are complete and now sitting on a couch in the chairman's office._

"_**Mom, dad, grandfather, and of course little brother"**__ Tsunako and Dino said as the both nod as a greeting._

_Nono and Lemitsu nodded as well while Nana and Futta hugged their siblings or in Nana's case son and daughter._

"_**Are you sure that you are ready to meet them in that condition?" **__Nana asked her daughter__** concerned.**_

"_**Mama don't worry I know that she can do it" **__Futta reassured while Dino nodded as a sigh of agreeing. _

"_**Yes mama I can do it. I can face them. I make them pay for what they did to me." **__After that she let out a small chuckled and then soon Dino joined but the rest just smirked knowing that what their (grand) daughter/ sister's planning will give them entertainment._

_After the little discussion in the chairman's office they left and went to the room where Tsunako will be introduced as the chairman of Vongola._

_-At the party-_

_ Chrome and Kyouya are seating when Kyouya noticed the Vongola family entered through the doors, everyone except Tsunako. The couple walked to them (Vongola) and started t he conversation._

_ "Vongola Nono what do we owe the pleasure of you and your families visit?" Kyouya asked politely._

_ "Hello to you to Kyouya and for your question I am here to announce the returned of Tsunako di Vongola the chairman of the Vongola Corporation. Chrome looked stunned after hearing the name after all Tsunako di Vongola was known to be the most popular person in modeling industry but the weird part is that she never shows her true face, always wearing a half mask but for the last four years she's been inactive in the modeling industry while Kyouya on the other hand is excited to meet the rumored ice princess of Vongola._

_ "Nono you need to go to the front and announce her arrival" Lemitsu said with a smirk. Futta, Dino, Nana and lastly Nono smirked making Chrome nervous. Nono nodded and went to the center of the small stage and said, "Everyone can I have your attentions please" he started. Everyone stopped and paid their attention to Nono so Nono took that as a signal to continue so he did._

_ "Everyone knows that she's been inactive in her modeling career for the past four years but now she has returned not as a model but as the chairman of Vongola Corporation. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome my granddaughter Tsunako di Vongola the chairman of the Vongola" Nono finished. After that a loud applauds was trough the hall. Everyone looked as the door opened revealing Tsunako di Vongola an elegant simple white dress, a silver sandals, and a crown with the Vongola symbol._


	4. Italian and French

**Chapter 4**

***Chrome does not know how to speak Italian***

Everyone looked as the door as it opened revealing Tsunako Di Vongola an elegant simple white dress, silver sandals, and a crown with the Vongola symbol is what she is wearing. And on her face was a simple white half mask with glitters on the edges that covers half of her face so that no one can really see her face properly/clearly.

Reborn stood up and made his way to Tsunako so that he can assist her in the right direction. After said action was done Tsunako went to her family and kissed their cheek then went to stand in the middle of the room and started her speech.

"Thank you everyone for welcoming me here. I am truly glad for this welcoming party and special thank you to my family for their support-"everyone clapped "And to Mr. Hibari Kyouya who organized this party for me-" Kyouya stands up and bowed after he heard his name. "And lastly to everyone who attends this party to welcome me" everyone clapped once again. After Tsunako's small speech Chrome and Kyouya went to Tsunako's table to talk to her.

_-With Tsunako's family_

"When will the plan starts, My Lady?" asks Reborn looking at Nana. Nana just looked at Reborn with a bright (creepy) smile as if that explains everything that he needed to know. Everyone will think in first glance that Nana Di Vongola was innocent but beware she is an expert assassin and a successful business woman. The saying is true thought that looks can be deceiving. Anyway everyone did something similar though when they saw Hibari and Chrome approached their precious ice princess.

All of them had an evil smirked on their faces because they knew that the game called torture for revenge will officially begin at last.

_-With Tsunako_

"Hello" Chrome said with a smile on her face. Raising her hand to shake the princess's hand and Tsunako did shake it.

"Hello their Chrome I believe" Tsunako said with a (fake) smile then she looked at Kyouya and asked, "Mr. Hibari if you don't mind I have a question to ask you" Kyouya nod indicating that he is listening and that she can continue, "Thank you well I've been searching the whole room but I can't seems to find her and because she is your wife I thought she will be with you but she's not. I also don't seem to finds her and I can also see that you're with someone else so it's impossible for you to be together. Do you by any chance saw Tsunahime Sawada Hibari?" Tsunako asks innocently (huh: p) looking back between Kyouya and Chrome. Bothe has a look of shocked at first but quickly recovered quickly.

"If you don't mind Miss Vongola before I answer your questions pray tell how did you know her? My wife I mean" Kyouya said as he puts his arm around Chrome's waist.

"Well-"Tsunako started. She looked at where Kyouya's hands were resting and suddenly removed her half mask and then looked at Kyouya directly in the eyes with hatred "Let's just say that we've known each other since we are born" Kyouya and Chrome looked at Tsunako in shocked once again but Chrome recovered quickly and asked, "Are twins by any chance?" nervousness evident in her voice. Tsunako wanted to laugh but stopped herself because that was UN lady like and not to mention will ruined her plan.

"You can say that" Tsunako said then she looked at Kyouya who recovered from his shocked already. She made her way to him and put her two hands in his chest not caring even though Kyouya's waits was still in Chrome. Chrome was about to protest but was stopped by Tsunako's death glare.

"_**Domani il mio hotel, Vongola. Camera 1827 e abbiamo una riunione dopo la festa presso la sala convegni principale senza il tuo **_(Tomorrow my hotel, Vongola. Room 1827 and we have a meeting after the party at the main conference room without you're)**"** she looked at Chrome up and down and said**, "…compagno?** (companion)_**"**_ she looked at Chrome "Sorry about that I was just talking about business" she explained with a smirked on her face then she left without waiting for Kyouya's answer and leaving Chrome feeling uneasy during the exchange (which is her goal).

"Chrome goes to my office I need to talk about the business we have tomorrow" Hibari commanded. "But Kyouya-"she was cut off by Kyouya's death glare.

Kyouya ran to where Tsunako's direction is and found her sitting in the bench being asked to dance by everyone. Kyouya suddenly felt angry and went to Tsunako yanks her up and walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

"**Pourquoi avez-vous fait** (Why did you do that?)**"** ask the now angry Tsunako in French. Hibari smirked because he's happy that Tsunako knew that he is not comfortable speaking in Italian but French. How does she know? he does not know but sure as hell will find out.

"**Comment saviez-vous que je préfère parler en français** (How did you know that I prefer speaking in French?)**"** ask Hibari to the pouting Tsunako. Tsunako looked at Kyouya and his pout changed to smirked.

"_**Eh bien j'ai enquêté sur des cours **__(Well I investigated of course)__**"**_ Tsunako answered as she was spin by Kyouya. Kyouya put his face near Tsunako's ear and said, **"Oh. Eh bien, je suis heureux que vous êtes intéressé à moi **(Oh. Well I am happy that you are interested to me)**" **Kyouya said as they started dancing slowly.

"**Hmm. Peut-être, vous voir plus tard Kyouya** (Hmm. Maybe, see you later Kyouya)**"** she said as they break apart and went separate ways s the music stopped.

Chrome's POV

Whe Kyouya left I followed after him what I saw made me angry I saw him dancing with other woman. I watched as they dance and exchanged words as they dance. It feels like eternity before they broke up but after a while they finality did. I went after Tsunako who was making her way to the washroom. When I reached the bathroom I pushed her to the ground and said/shouted, "BITCH"

First she look at me confuse but quickly turned into an evil smile.

"Why hello there, _my friend_" she said as she looked at me with hatred in her eyes and voice. I shuddered


	5. A Little Facts About Chrome

**Chapter 5**

Chrome's POV

"Why hello there, _my friend_" she said as she looked at me with hatred in her eyes and voice. I shuddered and puzzled because I don't understand why she looked at me that way.

"Bitch we are not friends" I spat, angry that Kyouya would want a woman that looks exactly like her wife, my best friend. I disregarded her attitude to me seconds ago.

"Oh dear" She faked a gasp then her eyes quickly turned cold and said, "Yes we are not friend now I remember" she finished looking at me up and down. I feel as if she is mocking me.

"What did you remember?" I started. She was about to speak but I beat her into it by adding, "That you are a useless bitch who wants my date" I spat with venom. I smirked at her daring her to speak again. She smirked back and said, "No. Not that Chrome dear (smile). I just remember that you're the one who Tsunahime said you are –pause- You're Tsunahime's best friend, Kyouya's mistress, and Mukuro's husband and of course the person who is having sex with her husband in his lover's office desk" she finished. I looked at her shocked. _How did she know that only I and Tsunahime know that? _

She looked at me with cold eyes and said, "Does Kyouya know that my dear? That you are married to his best friend and that you are fucking each other (Mukuro and Chrome) in his desk during office hours?" she looked at Chrome's body a one looked over and said, "I think not. Even Mukuro doesn't know. What will you do BITCH. I'll get you a copy if you want. It was shared by Tsunahime herself. Bye BITCH" Tsunako finished as she made her way out of the washroom gracefully leaving Chrome alone.

A minute after Tsunako left Chrome received a video.

_Chrome was in a clean desk, naked and her legs are wide open._

"_Hmm. I can certainly say that you are still tight even though you are a bitch" a man said as he thrust into Chrome's vagina without even preparing her._

"_Ah. Tha-that's all tha-thanks to you my-y husband-d" Chrome said as the man trusted faster and harder. Chrome moaned, "Ahh MUKURO FASTER. HARDER" she demanded as the man now identified Mukuro trusted much faster and harder as Chrome wrapped her legs to Mukuro._

'_I know you like it rough my dear" the man said continuing the hard and fast trusts while Chrome is moaning for Mukuro to do it faster._

_-_**Deleted-**

Chrome deleted the video before she can even finish it.

"Oh my GOD! He might see this. And if that happened I am dead" Chrome said in the empty washroom pale.

3rd Person POV-

After the dance Kyouya went back to her office to check on Chrome but she was not there and so she went out to search for her 'BITCH' (Chrome)

Tsunako's POV

-SEND-

I send the video of Chrome that I have as I laugh softly. I was about to call Kyouya when someone knocked on my brother's office.

"Come in" I said as I stood up. The door opens revealing my mother, Nana. She went up to me and kissed my cheek. I did the same. We sat at the big sofa in the office. The atmosphere around us suddenly became serious. I looked at her. What I saw made me gasp in shocked, their looking at me my mother. Not the sweet and loving mother but the serious and heartless (assassin) mother.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her as I relaxed. She stared at me one last time before answering.

"What are you planning to do to him and her?" she asked me serious.

"What else make them miserable" I answered stuttering in the end.

"You still love him" she stated. I stood up in the sofa and looked at her disbelief written whole over my face.

"I DON'T" I shouted. She just looked at me again then she stood up hugged me and said, "Remember Tsunako don't do things that you would regret" she said. She kissed my temple as a response I just gave a nod. She smiled at me and said; "well baby see you at the meeting and remember what I said" she finished with a sweet voice I just nodded again not in the mood to talk at all.

-2 hours Later-

Two hours had passed since the welcoming party started and now it was about to end. Tsunako went to the middle of the room and said, "Thank you for coming to my welcoming party and now I bid you all farewell" she said and left the room.

Another 10 minutes had passed and now all the major stock holders of the company are seating in the conference room. (Non-mafia)

"Ladies and gentlemen I am happy that you all welcome my granddaughter as a chairman of Vongola and I am sorry for keeping you waiting" Timoteo said.

"It was okay Timoteo-sama" they all said in union as they make their way out.

After that another batch of people went inside the same conference room with the Vongola Family.

**"Tutti Mi dispiace di avervi fatto aspettare ti ho appena chiesto di restare perché voglio dirvi che sono molto grato che mi avete accolto** (Everyone I am sorry to keep you waiting I just asked you to stay behind because I want to tell you that I am very grateful that you welcomed me)**"** Tsunako said. Everyone chuckled and just nodded their heads. They shook all the Vongola's hands before leaving to go to their respecting mansions while the Vongola went to their respective chamber and sleep.

-Sorry guys for making Chrome a really bad person in this story and sorry that I made a updates late for this story-


End file.
